dolerafandomcom-20200213-history
Harmz
Backstory Back around 2007, Lowix was betrayed by Elack Arcar (Eric), Brictus (Brent), Blood'Sage, Capn'Jack Sparrow (Ricky), Dravia, Hud, and others. He was killed while hunting in Venore Dragon Lair. As Elack Arcar and Brictus were his close allies, they had copies of Nyalith's (Greg's) Elfbot. The bot really facilitated the killing, because it automatically shot sudden death runes on Lowix, so even stairhopping to heal couldn't avoid the 600 damage per second (due to the old magic and exhaust systems) from Elack Arcar and Brictus, while the others waited down below, blocking Lowix's escape from the DL tower. It was Eric's plan for Lowix to finally be hunted off Dolera, for reasons unknown. It may have simply been that Eric wanted to be the one to take over after Lowix, eventually reclaiming the title of highest level on Dolera, as he had been on his old character, Cellidus. However, Del Chaos, as Eric did not expect, came to help Lowix. Nyalith and Blackshaded had both been logged out inside Venore Dragon Lair, and they fought a battle from the exit of the scorpion cave while Lowix, with Del Chaos, attempted to force an entrance from the levitate-spot. Eric's team, the Darkness Reign, was stuck between the ramp and the levitate-spot, using magic walls to block that levitate-spot, so Del Chaos could not come down. Darkness Reign eventually managed to log out, with only Hud remaining, log-blocked from using the magic walls. This event started the war between Pandemonium and Del Chaos, and Darkness Reign. The war ended when Brent, who had access to Elack Arcar, gave Elack Arcar's account information to Lowix in return for his own pardoning. Elack Arcar was killed down, at first only by Nyalith's runemaker, Tialyn, but, as more started to arrive, around 30 people. Elack Arcar was left a level 7, keeping his addons, spells, and quests. Both Travis and Eric then left Dolera for a year. When Travis logged in on Elack Arcar a year later, having occasionally gained some experience, he was level 17. He made some arrangement with Orelius, and the latter allowed Travis to kill him for experience until Elack Arcar had reached about level 43 and Orelius had been killed down to about level 45. This jumpstart for Elack Arcar gave Travis incentive to play the character again, as he did not have to grind through the low levels. As a result, he chose to play Elack Arcar, and gave his old druid, Harmonikz, to Eric, so he too could return. Althought Eric already had a druid, Darkest Wolf, and he preferred the name "Darkest Wolf", he played Harmonikz because he, too, did not want to have to play a low-level character, as Darkest Wolf was about level 24 at the time, and Harmonikz had been previously leveled by Travis to about level 65. Eric Harmonikz was played by Eric from level 65 onward. As mentioned before, Eric had previously been the highest level on Dolera, so he had a new drive to take his levels back again. In addition to this, Lowix's side had lost their war with Del Chaos while he was away in the United States Marine Corps. in real life, and so Eric had the opportunity to become a high level before Lowix got back. Eric claimed his plan was to make sure Lowix never played Dolera again. Eric started powergaming at frost dragons, and quickly became level 150. At around level 200, he used the Tibia name changing service to change his name, which he had never liked. He was now named Harmz. Darkest Wolf The other character that had the potential of reaching the state in which Harmz currently resides was Darkest Wolf. It was a druid that Eric had owned a long time ago, when he was the original owner of Elack Arcar. He had always liked the name, but had apparently had no reason to level a druid, and so it remained a low level. Darkest Wolf was later sold to the original owner of Owun, a level 180 who sold his character (Owun) to Nico.